The Nathus Family
Intro Geiv is an adult southern sergal who lives in Gold Ring and works as a garden knight, protecting his employer (Asher, a southern noble) and his employer's eltus garden. He is 15 years old in Sergal years (@100 RC), which is ~20 in Human years. He grooms his mane so that he looks more like his mother, whom he adores. Geiv lived in a studio apartment by himself from 95-99 RC, prior to his engagement and marriage to his spouse Emile. He currently lives with Emile in Gold Ring. Geiv has a sweet tooth and loves mochi, rock candy, and root beer. He prefers the texture of meat compared to fish, so he'll usually swallow fish whole to avoid chewing them. He's never ventured outside of Gold Ring because he prefers the safety and security of the city, but he plans to visit Emile's family in Reono one day. Geiv is positive, shy, needy and impulsive - he tends to fall head over heels for other sergals. Geiv always has good intentions, but his mischievousness can get him in trouble. Geiv was born in GR, raised in GR, and is proud of his city. He considers outsiders to be less civilized, but doesn't think of them as inferior and loves to hear their stories and tales. Geiv has a low alcohol/chemical tolerance, so he gets intoxicated quickly. In addition, he tries to avoid liquor, but he enjoys small amounts of miasma. Geiv had some unresolved daddy issues because his dad left when he was little, so as soon as Geiv reached adulthood he coped with these issues by being frisky and promiscuous. Geiv was known to have slept around with dozens of sergals and nevreans from 95-96 RC, and he even ended up getting his friend Sachi pregnant. In 97 RC, Emile helped Geiv resolve his issues and give Geiv peace of mind. Later that year, when Geiv's child was born, Geiv was on the right track and took great care of his newborn daughter. Emile Geiv met his spouse, Emile, in 95 RC when Emile moved from Reono to GR. They were both young adults at the time and quickly became close friends, but they didn't take their relationship seriously until 98 RC. Geiv and Emile followed Agudner tradition by getting married in 100 RC, moving in together and settling down. Emile's ties to Reono's nobility have allowed them to live comfortably in Gold Ring, but they have no political sway since Emile is not a sergal and Geiv was not born a noble. Emile is strongly influenced by his stalker, Lexam, and his grandmother Jeneva. Lexam is a female stalker born in 0 RC who grew up with Emile's grandmother Jeneva, eventually developing the same personality as Jeneva. Lexam stays with Emile and looks after him, filling the role of Jeneva (who passed away shortly after Emile's birth). Emile is Geiv's favorite person to snuggle with. Jay Geiv's father, Jay, was known for his wanderlust, fighting spirit and his love of western sergals - which explains why Geiv's mother, Lynn, is 1/2 western, and why Geiv is 1/4 western. Jay, a caravan guard and an adventurer, was a (pure) civilized southerner who loved to fight Talyxians and explore almost as much as he loved his wife. Jay and his fraternal twin, Ely, were born in Gold Ring in 55 RC. They grew up together in Gold Ring and shared a lust for combat, but Jay was reckless and Ely was cautious. In 65 RC, Ely used his wit to convince a caravan to hire them as guards, and they spent the next 18 years guarding caravans. Ely would hang back near the caravan, sticking close to their clients while Jay would walk ahead of the caravan and deal with any threats. Their diligence paid off, allowing them to earn more than a member of the GRVC. This all changed in 83 RC when Ely settled down in Gold Ring, wanting to have a family of his own - Jay initially joined him and tried to form a family, but eventually his wanderlust forced him to leave Gold Ring. Jay left Gold Ring to continue his travels a year after Geiv was born. He met a southern sergal named Drakken along the way, who was starry-eyed and craving his first real adventure. Jay promptly brought the unassuming southerner on a hunt to kill a giant talyxian sand worm. Jay continued to work as a caravan guard (without telling Geiv and his mom), unintentionally avoiding Gold Ring until his surprise return in 100 RC. At this point, he finally decided to settle down with Geiv's mom, gifting Geiv his sword and selling his armor. Jay is a bit of an eccentric, and is brash towards those he deems more intelligent than himself. For example, Jay would get upset when Ely would question his motives, even when Ely was right. Lynn Lynn's was born in 55 RC and was raised communally in Gold Ring. Most of her youth was spent around agudners, and when she turned 10 in 65 RC she found a job as a nanny for a wealthy Agudner family. Lynn's kind and gentle nature made her a great nanny, but she quickly became attached to the children and the agudner parents started to get jealous. Things quickly spiraled out of control when the children started calling her "mommy", and Lynn ended up getting fired in 67 RC. This trend would continue with each babysitting job until Lynn was forced to change her profession, starting her new career in 75 RC as an officer in the Gold Ring Vigilance Committee. Her new job offered a stable income and was enough for Lynn to afford her own place to live. Lynn's career as an officer in the GRVC lasted until her retirement in 85 RC, when Geiv was born. Lynn adored her newborn son, and didn't want to risk getting hurt in the line of duty - at the time, she thought Jay would join the GRVC in her place and she could stay home with her lil Geivy. Unfortunately, Jay left a year later, leaving Lynn to take care of Geiv by herself with no job. Geiv was all Lynn had left, and with her landowner trying to evict her, Lynn turned to prostitution so she could keep her life intact. This trend of barely getting by continued until 90 RC, when Lynn was offered a job as a caretaker by an old family friend - Lynn was finally able to return to doing what she loved. When Geiv was little, his mom used to joke that his dad was "on his way to the western lands, because he ran out of fresh tail in Gold Ring". As Geiv grew into a young adult, the tannish white color in his fur got whiter, but the brown color remained the same, and will be the same throughout his entire life. Tessa Geiv's daughter, Tessa, was born in 97 RC after Geiv slept with his female friend Sachi in 96 RC. Geiv took Tessa in once she was born and raises her with help from Emile and Sachi, loving and caring for her as she grows. Emile handles Tessa's education as she gets older, while Geiv plays with Tessa and eventually shows her how to defend herself. Tessa is mostly southern and eastern, sporting pinkish brown fur and pale blue eyes. She's stocky and is a natural fighter like Geiv's father, but is also witty and thoughtful because she was raised by Emile and Geiv. She's fiercely protective of her papas and can be brash towards new people. By the time Tessa was 10, her strength and intelligence had made her disdainful, but she demands respect from others. She can usually be seen with Geiv, and she admires his humility. When Geiv and Tessa are together, they sometimes get asked if they're a couple - Geiv jokingly says "yes" and gets yelled at by Tessa. A timeline of Geiv's recent ancestry and events 28 RC: Pure Western great grandparents arrived in GR at a young age (the grandparents of Geiv's mom) 35 RC: Pure Western grandparent and 100% Civilized Southern grandparent (Lynn's parents) born in GR. 100% Civilized Southern grandparents (Jay's parents) born in GR. 55 RC: 1/2 Western mom (Lynn), 100% Civilized Southern dad (Jay) born in GR. Jay's fraternal twin, Ely, is also born. 65 RC: Jay and Ely begin their work as caravan guards. 85 RC: Geiv and his cousin Kaho are born, Geiv's parents were 30. 86 RC: Geiv's father, Jay, left Gold Ring to continue his adventures, travelling and working as a caravan guard. 92 RC: Geiv plays with an eastern sergal named Izzar, who is visiting GR from Reono. 95 RC: Geiv moves into his studio apartment, and meets Emile later that year. 96 RC: Geiv sleeps around with various Eltus and works at a Gold Ring convenience store. 97 RC: Geiv's daughter, Tessa, is born. Tessa's mother is an Eastern sergal named Sachi. 98 RC: Geiv and Emile start dating seriously. 99 RC: Emile uses his status to get Geiv a job as a garden knight. 100 RC: Geiv and Emile get married and move into a new house together. Jay returns to Gold Ring and settles down with Geiv's mom. 107 RC: Tessa turns 10 and is admitted into the Lancer division of the Gold Ring Gardener's Association, aided by a glowing recommendation from Geiv. Category:Character Category:Sergal